New Term
by tvxq3366
Summary: Please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading, much appreciated,any ideas to make it better is apreciated to, dont be mean first story thank you.


"Jennifer! your going to be late Hurry up!, you'll miss the train? there is likely only one train going that way to Astrae Hill!", Her Mother spoke in a rough tone. Jennifer's mother walked in her dark room and open the curtains and window wide open to let some light and air enter her room, the light shown on Jennifer's name which was rather blinding, she moaned and with a sigh she got up and walked to the mirror.

"Ohh i look terrible!, i think ill need a quick shower before catching the train", she went for a refreshing shower to wake her up. she happily got dressed and styled her hair with perfection one look in the mirror

"why don't i look good enough to eat!" she said smiling to herself, quietly went down stairs for some breakfast

"Morning mom, what you making for breakfast? and i thought i was late", she looked at her mom still quite half asleep her mom walked towards the table were she was sitting and gave her breakfast and spoke softly

"well, it was away of getting you up and being awake entering a new school is important at your age you know that. eat your toast Hun", she said as she sat down beside her daughter sipping her coffee, Jennifer just smiled at her mom and though _'wow, I'm lucky to have a mom like that, i think she is getting a little senile' _"aren't you to be going look at the time", her mother spoke while pointing at the clock

"Oh shit!...oh sorry mother", Jennifer ran up the stairs to collect all her things hugged her mom goodbye

"don't worry mom, I'll be fine, i just a girls school don't worry," she said trying to let go of her mothers firm hug

"And remember to collect your new school uniform there, BYE!", as her mother waved goodbye to her only child she just new something is going to happen_......._

_~mean while at Astrae Hill~_

"Oh my god!, she soo beautiful, good morning Etoile-sama" teenage girl spoke by the passing beautiful Shizuma Hanazono

"Good day to you to", she said to the girls smiling, she walked with boredness all over her face she sighed _'I__'m__ soo bored but luckily there is going to be two transfer students going the the best school i wonder if or Lilium are getting any new comers_,' in matter of fact they were they had about one to three coming to transfer more likely 1st years._...._

**[ding dong] lady over speaker:**_ "A__strae Hill train arriving now!...Astrae Hill train arriving now! ...please make way! __don't__ step across the yellow line. Thank you have a safe Journey!",_

"That's me then!" Jennifer got a surprise she looked round and saw a very cutely dressed girl

"Hi, I'm Aoi, Aoi Nagisa! whats your name?" the girl said the gleam Jennifer couldn't get over how cute the girl was "oh, uh. I'm Blates, Blates Jennifer you going to Asrae hill?" Jennifer spoke while keeping her eyes on her. As they both entered the train. Jennifer noticed that she blushed and smiled, "yes i am I'm enrolling to , are you from around her?", Nagisa looked and smiled at Jennifer as they sat down facing each other beside a window. "yeah i am also enrolling to . i live around the corner from here, you, but I'm originally from the United Kingdom", she said to Nagisa while putting her bag under there table.

Nagisa smiled "yes i am a few minute walk from here, and wow from Great Britain. very interesting whats Great Britain like?", Nagisa asked with interest "well uhmm i don't remember much cause i was born there and moved to japan when i was really young to be honest with you, sorry for the disappointment", Jennifer told her but Nagisa smiled and replied "don't mind, that was interesting to you must have a really nice family, and you are very tomboyish and to me that's very cool", Nagisa smiled, Jennifer just shook her head "no, im not cool, i just go with the flow but your are very pretty with that dress on even your hair is nice, with me its just top,hoody, skinny jeans, hair styled the way i like it. but you are what us expected of a young cute Japanese teenager and I'm is what is expected from a Lesbian British half Japanese teenager", Jennifer smiled at Nagisa while speaking

"Wow!," Nagisa just looked with amazement.......

_ During the whole way to Astrae Hill, they both talked the whole way to Astrae Hill having a laugh and had a giggle. talked about loads of things and found out they had lots in common, but not too many. they started to become friend faster and faster which to Jennifer's delight that she finally got to know someone that will be in ._

_

* * *

_

**_PS: Hope you like it _****_soo_****_ far (: please _****_comment_****_ thank you, if any improvement tell me (: thank you._**


End file.
